Typically, in public address systems, such as a conference, the discussion is followed by a question/answer round. The host or the moderator of the conference allows the participants, from the floor, to ask questions or express their viewpoints. While speaking, a participant may use a portable microphone to be properly audible to other participants. However, it may become quite cumbersome for the host of the conference to manage and prioritize the participants (associated with such portable electronic devices) in a limited time. Further, as the portable microphones is passed across the participants, it may result in undue waste of time. Thus, there is required an intelligent and platform-independent system that may control such portable electronic devices in a wireless local ad hoc network and provide the participants an enhanced and seamless experience as well.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.